Non-contacting sensor assemblies include sensors that generate change to an electronically interrogated physical parameter that is proportional to the movement of a sensed element attached to the sensor or to a sensed element in close proximity to the sensor. This change is achieved without physical contact between the sensed element and the sensor. In magnetic position sensing, the magnitude or position of magnetic field intensity is generally measured by an appropriate measuring sensor or device, such as a Hall sensor or Magneto-resistive sensor. In all non-contacting sensor assemblies, precise location of the interrogating component or sensor, relative to the sensor assembly and sensed element, is required. Signal quality and accuracy is always dependent on the distance of the sensor from the sensed element.
Recent advances in integrated circuit (“IC”) technology have offered enhanced sensor performance through the integration of digital signal processing techniques directly into the sensor assembly. Many times the inclusion of the signal processing components (i.e., an IC) with the sensor will require separate packages or assemblies to manage process incompatibility, sourcing complexity and thermal management considerations. Often, semiconductor based components are pre-packaged in industry standard forms. These forms are targeted primarily at traditional electronics manufacturers using primarily flat planar processing formats, such as printed circuit boards and ceramic hybrid circuits. Multiple sensor assemblies will lead to large installation space requirements, complicated circuitry for connecting the assemblies and large or difficult tolerances for sensor location.
Furthermore, fabrication of conventional sensor assemblies are often expensive and inefficient. Since precise location of the sensor relative to the sensor assembly and sensed element is often required for the sensor to operate effectively and accurately, proper positioning the sensor within the assembly can be a difficult and/or time consuming task. In many cases, manufacturing tolerances regarding the position of the sensor on the integrated circuit need to be carefully controlled for maintaining precise sensor locations. In turn, manufacturing tolerances regarding the position of the integrated circuit within the housing of the assembly also typically need to be carefully controlled. As a result, the fabrication process of conventional sensor housings can become lengthy and expensive.